The Princess and the Dragon
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: A father tells a story to his young kids. About a princess trying to find true love,her father tells her she is to have an arranged marriage. Refusing to be wedded she runs away seeking her true love, Lucy always thought fairy tales always had happy endings,Will she get hers? Will the star crossed lovers ever be together? Or will a war rage?
1. Story telling

D..: **it took me forever to rewrite this story but its finally done AND RELEASED PLZ ENJOY THE NEW STORY review if you have comments, or idk... But i hope you like it and just because the name is girly it doesnt mean it doesnt a but kicking dragon fighting along side a princess ;DD ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey daddy can you read me and brother a bed time story?" asked a little girl holding a book up to her father's face. The blond haired girl looked to her father with pleading eyes putting the pink book on his lap.

"No read this one!" shouted her older brother. The older brother with pink hair glared at his young sister making her flinch. "That's a girly book. This one is wayyy better." Shoving his blue book onto his fathers lap, knocking down the pink one.

This motion made the little girl cry. The older brother just started to pout feeling pity for her. They both looked at each other and instantly started to argue.

The man sighed and picked up both books reading the title of each one. The pink book was 'The little mermaid.' While the blue book was 'Dragon Killer vol. 2.' The father's eyes became wide. _Is this what kids read now a day's? _as he thought to himself.

"Well…" the man spoke up startling both brother and sister.

"How about I _tell_ you both a story." the man said telling both his kids. They both looked at each other and smiled. Nodding their head's enthusiastically they sat at the feet of there father.

The man cleared his throat and begun to speak. "This is the story of the Princess and the Dragon"

_Once a upon a time, in a faraway place lived a kingdom called Heartfilla. The Heartfilla's was a noble family, they always cared and listened to their subjects. In return the subjects remained loyal to the caring family. But out of all the Heartfilla's the kindest was their Queen Layla Heartfilla. Everyone adored the Queen she was kind, caring, and very beautiful. But sadly the Queen had passed away 8 years after giving birth to a baby girl called Lucy. The kingdom was devastated after the loss of their queen. Especially princess Lucy and her father the king Jude Heartfilla. After the death Jude had become very strict and protective of his daughter. Never letting her leave the castle._

_But one day all of that changed. On her 19__th__ Birthday Jude had decided it was time that Lucy was to be wedded. He had arraigned a marriage between another prince from another kingdom. When he told Lucy the news, she was less than happy._

"But father why must I marry him?" asked Lucy looking deeply into her father's eyes pleading if there was another way.

"Because Lucy this could be the greatest thing that could ever happen to the Heartfilla's! With both families united the kingdom could prosper… Understand now?" Explained the king.

Lucy slowly nodded to her father. Fighting back the tear's that were forming in her eyes. She gave a low curtsy to show respect to her father, apologizing for her outburst. Jude had dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Guard's had appeared to escort the princess out. Lucy started to slowly walk towards her room with her head held low. Two guard's opened the double door's to her room bowing low as she walked in. Giving a small curtsy to dismiss them they closed the door's leaving the princess alone in privacy.

Lucy could barely hold her tears back anymore. Running towards her bed and burying her face into the pillow as she sobbed. What had felt like minutes to the poor girl, hours had passed making the sunset drip down as darkness over took. Leading its roll into the night, the moon appeared. Lucy lifted her head from her wet pillow and moved towards the window sill. She starred at the large round moon. It cast a shinning glow, highlighting the princess's face. A small smile started to form on the princess's face, but it was short lived when she diverted her attention to her dresser.

The princess climbed off her bed and walked towards the mahogany dresser. She slowly outstretched a hand grabbing a picture off the top of the dresser. More tears threatened to form as she saw the picture. Inside the picture frame was a picture of her and the queen hugging each other with smiling faces. _You would've said differently about this marriage mother… _The princess thought to herself.

The princess stroked the picture with her hand. This made her think of her loyal subjects. She thought on their well being. _The kingdom would prosper if I did marry the prince… This could be a good thing._ The princess thought to herself positively and sighed. _But problem is I don't want an arranged marriage…I want to marry someone out of Love not by command. _Lucy thinking negatively.

Lucy knew she couldn't let her subjects down. Soon her father would have to step down from his throne and pass it to a new heir. But Lucy hated all the responsibilities of being a princess. Always being well mannered. Obeying everything she had to do it made her want to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Mom you use to tell me all these happy fairy tale ending's. But one question where's mine?" Lucy starred at the picture more intently as a memory started to form in the back of her head. The queen would always read to Lucy every night before she slept but her favorite was about a certain prince that never really did have a happy ending either.

Flash Back:

"You see Lucy one certain prince never had a happy ending…" explained the queen to her daughter. As she tucked he into bed telling her another bed time story.

"But why mommy? What happened to this prince?" said a small little Lucy.

"Well this prince was somewhat very childish. He always thought he could do whatever he pleased. But he loved his subjects more than anything in the world. Problem for the young prince was he never knew how to show his love."

"But if he didn't know how to show it then how did he ever get married? Or fall in love?" Lucy questioned dumbfounded.

The queen laughed. "Well little one the prince never did fall in love. But instead his whole life was flipped upside down." The queen said as she sat at the edge of her daughter's bed.

"How mommy?"

"Well one day a old woman appeared in front of the prince's doorstep. She was sick and was cold from the outside. The noble prince escorted her into his kingdom with open arms. Taking care of her making she regained her energy. But the prince was fooled the old lady was in fact a witch! The witch laid a curse on the young prince…"

This made Lucy shiver she climbed out of her covers and crawled to the edge of her bed where her mother was seeking comfort. The queen wrapped her arms around the little girl to make her feel safe and calm her down.

"What happened to the prince mommy?" Lucy asked looked up into her mothers eye hopping for a happy ending.

"Well when the prince awoke he was a big scaly dragon. He had no way of turning back into a human. With the prince as a dragon he could not speak human words he could only roar. Everyone in the kingdom was upset and scarred of the dragon. They all thought that he had eaten the prince!"

"No! But that's the prince mommy what did they do?"

"His own loyal subjects drove the young prince out of his own kingdom."

Lucy started to cry for the dragon. The queen stroked her daughter's hair soothing her. "Now why are you crying little one?"

"Cause that poor prince. That stupid witch turned him into that scary dragon and all his friends took him out of his house. But what happened after that mommy, how did they break the curse?"

"Well Lucy no one knows what happened after that. They say that the dragon lives in cave in complete darkness. Forever staying there hiding himself from people. And waiting for someone to finally break the curse. But if you ask me…" The queen was now whispering quietly into the young ones ear. "I think true love breaks the curse." the queen had confessed to her daughter.

Little Lucy clenched her fist and put on determined face. "Well mommy I will marry that prince and un-break the spell and when that happens well both live happily ever after!"

The queen laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead, tucking her in once again for the night. The queen switched off the lights almost leaving the room. Quietly telling her daughter. "And you will have a happily ever after Lucy… I promise."


	2. Runaways & Dragons

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter I worked REALLY hard on this one! I know I left you guys of at a cliffy in this one but dont worry Ill make up for it tomorrow D..: Sooo much school work and Im so behind in my stories! But im working hard I promise not to let you guys down If you also read Fallen Angel Plz take note that after this Chapter is updated so will be fallen angel! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy felt another tear run down her check. Followed by many other's, just remembering that memory made her want to cry for her mother. To comfort her, as her mother always did for her many years ago. Wishing to be in those warm arms once again.

Suddenly Lucy had an idea, she dried off her tears with her sleeve and started to run around the room. Pulling out a suitcase, she started to pack away her clothes. '_I'll run… run far away from here'. _Lucy thought silently fighting back the tears that were starting to form once again.

Closing her suitcase she looked out the window and started to stare at her kingdom. Lucy knew she couldn't have second thoughts. _'No its now or never!' _Lucy mustering up courage walked to the door's of her bedroom. Slowly opening the creaking door, she took a last look at her bedroom. A smile formed on her face, slowly closing the door behind her. Lucy let out a long sigh and marched towards the gates of the castle.

Large silver gates with the initials 'L' & 'H'. Lucy looked up at the gates and thought of a way to get passed them.

Lucy walked up to one of the guard's and requested a carriage. The guard flinched telling the young lady he wasn't allowed to let her leave the castle under the rules of the king. "Do you deny me! Lucy Heartfilla your princess?" Lucy spoke in a proud voice. She hated to talk like this to her subjects but if it meant freedom she would do anything.

"N-No ma'am" the guard saluted and went straight away to gather the horse's and set up the carriage.

Lucy gave him a sweet smile to calm him down. Speaking to the guard that she didn't need an escort for this ride.

"My princess is there anything else you request?" The guard bowed. Lucy nodded and spoke up again in a formal tone.

"Yes, if you ever be so kind not to tell my father of my leaving." The guard tilted his head slightly.

"May I ask why my liege?"

"…N-no just please open the gates. I w-will be back in d-do time." Lucy stammered.

The guard bowed apologizing for his rudeness and quickly went to open the gates. The silver gates slowly opened revealing the world outside. Lucy could already taste freedom.

Clutching the reigns of the carriage, she was off with a 'whip' the horse's galloping away with the get away princess. Passing through the gates and onto the open road she never once looked back. Back to the place she once called home.

Galloping towards the open road, the princess was determined to get out of castle grounds. With one more whip the horses sped up faster almost practically digging their hove's in the ground. Kicking up dirt as they ran, Lucy knew if she didn't stop them soon they would already tired out. After a good 20 minutes of the horses galloping, she pulled the reigns slowing them down. The horses trotted and then slowly came to a stop.

Lucy climbed down from the carriage with her suitcase in hand. Looking around her surroundings Lucy was in the middle of a forest. Tall trees overlapping one another beckoning little sunlight that could feed the plant life below. The grass was plush green even without sunlight it seemed quiet healthy.

Lucy's mind was wrapped around the beauty of the wilderness. Twirling around over and over, making the princess dizzy. She fell backwards onto the soft grass, looking pass the tress starring at the moon that was still shinning over her. Hearing a snort coming from the horses, Lucy walked over to them patting their heads.

Little did Lucy know she was being watched by someone… or something. Making its way towards Lucy and the horses. The horses ears perked up listening to something come there way. _**SNAP**_ a branch had cracked in 2.

Lucy twirled around where the noise came from. But saw nothing there. Slowly turning around and focusing her attention back onto the horses. She felt eyes starring at the back of her head. Quickly turning around once more to recheck if nothing was there. Lucy sighed and put her palm to her head. '_I must be imaging thing…'_ she thought reassuring herself.

Suddenly the horses were spooked and kicked up in the air. Lucy tried to calm them down by pulling the reigns. Nothing worked, one of the horses moved its head swiftly colliding with Lucy's. This made the princess dizzy making her drop the reigns. Everything at that point was like a slow motion replay to the young girl.

Lucy was falling, she barley felt the impact of the floor. Watching the horses kick up their feet and run away with the carriage. She watched it all unfold before her till she saw a red scaly creature making its way towards her. Slowly shutting her eyes before falling into a complete darkness….

Lucy cracked her eyes open hearing birds chipping and a constant dripping noise echo somewhere afar. The princess felt a warm rush of air tickle at the back of her neck. This sent shivers down her spine making her fully awake. Rubbing her hand against something warm and incredibly soft. She quickly stood remembering what seemed like a dream but was actually a reality.

Lucy slowly opened her mouth at what was before her. _A dragon. This thing is the size of 4 carriages wide but it's only in a curled up position!_ Lucy thought to herself in a state of panic. _Its teeth could be even bigger than my whole arm! Maybe even bigger than me. _The princess walked up to the snout of the dragon. It seemed to be sleeping in its current state. Breathing inwardly and out in a constant pattern. Scales crimson red that shinned brightly and its mane was a shade of pink. But at that point all Lucy was thinking was of the danger she was in.

Starting to tremble in her own heels. The dragons eye had suddenly cracked open. Lucy gave out a blood curdling scream and fell to her knees. Hands to her face crying hysterically and shouting "**Don't eat me Mr. Dragon! I don't even taste good!**"

At that point the Dragon was wide awake, its head hovering over Lucy's. The Dragon let out a little snicker, but he couldn't control it his laughter was booming all around them.

"_I'm glad she's awake, but why would she think that __**I **__would __eat __**Her**__?" _

Lucy slowly lifted up her head and looked at the dragon that was hovering around her. Tilting her head slightly she was utterly confused. "You can talk?" Lucy questioned the dragon.

The Dragon flinched its eyes wide in shocked. "You can understand me?"

* * *

**JESSS! Lucy meets a DRAGON! Who is this Dragon? Will Lucy's Father figure out she ranway from home? Will the Dragon actually eat Lucy? STAY TUNNED!**


	3. A Princess's Tears

**YAY MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN LIFTED! :D Things just started randomly popping up again when I started eatting my ramen noddles again XD Sorry such a short chap. but next chapter is going to be even longer i swear! And thanks everyone for the reviews Im so glad your enjoying this story of mine and its going to get a WHOLE LOT BETTER in the chapters to come I just wanted this chapter to be the cutest. And after this chapter is updated another chapter of fallen angel will be updated as well so stay tuned :DDD.**

* * *

Both Princess and Dragon were shocked. The creature's onyx eyes locked with her brown ones. Neither giving any sign of movement, both in a deep trance. '_Why cant I move? I'm I that scared of the dragon?' _Lucy thought silently to herself.

The Dragon suddenly shook his head earning a yelp out of Lucy. The creature moved slightly watching her every move. Shutting his eyes he let out a sigh. Twisting his whole body around moving like a serpent he curled his tail inward and let out a snort. Slowly relaxing all the muscles in his body he laid down.

Lucy watched the Dragon move with such ease and grace. She thought he was utterly beautiful, for something that might eat her. Without thinking she spoke "What do you think your doing aren't you going to eat me, breathe fire burning me into a crisp, or keep me as prisoner?"

The Dragon titled its head considering the thought but shook it away. Cracking an eye open he looked to the girls direction. Opening his mouth slightly he spoke "_Why the hell would __**I **__eat you? You might make me sick to my stomach…"_

Lucy stood up with her hands placed on her hips and a frown on her face. To her this was more like an insult. "Why? Am I not tasty enough for the BIG SCARY DRAGON?" She spoke high with an angry tone.

The dragon rose its head and pushed his snout against her stomach pinning her to a wall. "_Sweet Heart I could eat you __**Any **__day… But I'm not going to its not in my nature. Although…" _The Dragon sniffed loudly smelling Lucy from top to bottom. "_Now that I think about it you do smell delicious" _Licking its dragon like lips showing its very large fangs and teeth.

Lucy cringed she clenched her hand into a fist. _No way in hell am I becoming breakfast for a Dragon. _She spoke to herself mentally.

"Listen here you perverted Dragon! I'm not becoming your

morning snack. So I say you let me go free." Lucy said bravely trying to mask her fear.

"_That's not a nice thing to say to someone who saved you life…" _The Dragon retorted.

The princess suddenly froze. Did this dragon actually save her life or was this some kind of trick. She looked into the dragons eyes once more. His eyes didn't show any type of lie's he was dead on serious. Remembering back to the horses they did rear up against her but everything was a blur. Touching her head slightly she felt a slight bump proving she was knocked out. But for how long? Where was she anyways?

Looking around she was in some sort of cave like place. Turning her attention back to the dragon she saw him cocking his head slightly. Just starring at her with sadness in his eyes.

"What is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" She questioned him touching he hand to her face.

The dragon froze he didn't know he got so distracted starring at her. "_Ha ha no you weirdo I… I got lost starring at your beauty…" _The Dragon looked away as if he were blushing. The scales on his back started to glow a tint of darker red.

Lucy's eyes widen she felt warmth on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and spoke up once more in a very formal tone. "Well Mr. Dragon I'm in your debt. Thank you for saving my life." Lucy gave a curtsy thanking the dragon.

The dragon suddenly burst into laughter once more. Lucy blushed from embarrassment.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

The Dragon suddenly stopped his laughter. "_You of course. One minute your pushy and the next your formal. Your sooo weird." _the dragon roared.

"I. Am. Not. Weird. Say's the so called TALKING DRAGON." Lucy yelled as if she wasn't being heard.

The Dragon caught some interest in the girl. He liked her spunky attitude. But she had a soft side to her, he just had to try to find it. Thinking back to when he found her laying in his forest unconscious he saw two regal horses run away. With a carriage just tugging behind. The Dragon eyed the girl once more opening his jaw asking a question.

"_By the way weirdo how __**did **__you end up in __**my**__ forest."_

Lucy walked up to the dragons mouth. '_I can trust him right? I mean he did save me and after all this is all just a big scary dream. And when I wake up I'll be in my castle once more.' _Lucy smiled to herself.

"I ran away… My dad wanted me to get an arranged marriage." The princess lowered her head making her hair mask her eyes. But the dragon smelled her tears. Suddenly without notice Lucy ran into the dragons snout. She held him tightly as if clutching him for dear life. The dragons eyes widen it has been years since he was held like this. Or even held at all, let alone hugged by a girl.

A smile formed onto his jaw. Rubbing his nose softy against her stomach to comfort her. His big eye lids felt heavy, he had found warmth in her. The dragon felt the need to protect her, to be there for her to catch her tears.

Lucy sobbed against the Dragons nose. Feeling him rub his nose against her belly. For a dragon he felt soft to her as if she was actually being comforted by an actual human being. '_Even if this is a dream, I feel safe here it feels so real to me. But even if it is a dream I want to sleep forever staying in this place with my dragon…' _Lucy thought with a smile forming and tears streaking down her face. '_With my Dragon Prince.'_

* * *

**Will Lucy ever find out that this is not a dream? Or is it?... And who exactlly is this strange talking dragon? FIND OUT IN... CHAPTER 4: PRINCE DRAGNEEL!**


	4. Prince Natsu

**_T_his is a pretty short chap. But the next chap I promise its wayyy longer. Things start to get intresting ;D plz enjoy and review this chap. I admit I got pretty lazy and i laid around all day watching Summer Wars which IM IN LOVE WITH I CANT STOP WATCHING IT, ITS LIKE MY DRUG! btw update for next chap is tomorrow 9:00 PM as always. :D**

* * *

_A breeze flew into the room as he opened the doors to the balcony. The wind ruffling his rose colored hair, carrying off his scent into the night. Walking out into the nice cool pavement bare foot. Leaning against the marvel railing, with his arms folded across his well-toned chest. He watched the sun slowly rise above the mountains from a distance. Everything was at peace he was happy. _

_Hearing a foot step behind him he twirled around towards the sound. Seeing a frail old lady standing there grinning at him. He soon calmed himself that it was only her that was there, thinking she was no danger to him. Without noticing her quick speed she clutched his throat with one of her hands._

"_W-hy are you doing this? How dare you disrespect your Prince this way!" The man spoke gasping for air._

"_You are no Prince of mine…" The old woman spoke calmly her head held low. Slowly lifting up her head, the prince's eyes became wider. _

"_Y-you-" The prince was suddenly caught off when a blinding light had surrounded the two. The magic power was so strong it took over his body. _

_Causing him so black out to fall in a forever darkness something that would change him life forever…._

**~0~**

The Dragon quickly lifted his head gasping. Breathing heavily, the back of his scales stood up. Feeling as if he was in a cold sweat. "_Just a dream…_" He spoke aloud through a raspy voice.

A figure shifted in the corner of his eye. Lucy laid next to the Dragons belly, sitting herself up slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What's wrong?" She spoke up in a slurred voice.

"_Oh nothing just a dream go back to sleep_." The Dragon said reassuring her he would be fine.

Lowering his head once more to the cave floor. Quickly closing his eyes pretending to sleep to no longer concern the girl. Lucy stood up and made her way to the Dragons snout petting his scaly head. Brushing back the mane that had stood up in every direction.

Cracking an eye open he saw her concern for him. '_Who would care for someone like me… a big scary dragon' _Muttering the thought under his breath.

"Well I think your really handsome…" Lucy winked.

His eyes widen at her comment as he turned his head away from her in frustration. Hiding his blush puffing out smoke from his snout filled the cave. Lucy made her way to his face once more. Glaring at the Dragon intently her eyes full of concern. "_Why are you doing that?"_

"I'm…worried about you." Lucy confessed her cheeks a bit pink.

"_It's nothing just a dream… Go back to sleep… weirdo." _The dragon said letting out a sigh.

The princess puffed her cheeks in frustration. Of course she had to bump into such a hard headed Dragon. Quickly regaining her composer trying to be as patient as she could with the Dragon she spoke "Whenever I had a bad dream. My Mother would smooth out my hair and told me '_Its better to talk about your feelings rather than bottle them up. That would just make things worse.' _Lucy tilted her head slightly and gave him a smile.

"…_It's not a dream, It was something that happened to me a long time ago. The story will just bore you." _The dragon growled.

Lucy shook her head, she climbed onto the dragons back. Making her way carefully towards his head. Sitting Indian style on top of his head, the Dragon felt like she was mocking him. Until she started to gently stroke his pink mane. The Dragon let out was pleasant sigh. Lucy started to giggle when a vibrating noise came from throat.

"Are you growling at me?" Lucy commented.

"No… Ha it's not a growl of anger. Nothing in my life has ever been this soothing before…." The dragon slightly chuckled.

"So tell me, What's wrong?" Lucy laid down on the dragons head.

The dragon started to slowly close his eyes, opening his mouth mid way to speak. "_Years ago lived a Prince named Natsu Dragneel. As any regular prince he cared for his kingdom. Especially his royal subjects, to him they were family…" _The giant creature felt broken inside. A tear streaked down from his eye as he continued. "_One day a very weak old lady came to the castle doors. She was sick and needed shelter so the prince took her in. The old women was kind and very thankful that the prince gave her such generous hospitality…" _

The Dragon suddenly got caught up in his words tears started to form as he tried his best to hold them back. But his attempts failed. All chocked up he continued his story. "_But when he awoke later that night… S-she deceived him. The lady was in fact a witch, using a very powerful spell. That made his own subjects… his family go against him. The witch turned him into…" _The dragon could no longer speak. The words were caught in his throat, he started to sob.

Lucy's eyes were wide at the sad tale the Dragon told. Had fate taken her to the prince that her mother spoke of? Did her mother really keep her promise of her happily ever after? Was _he_ really prince Natsu? Lucy was surely convinced she was in a dream now. It cant be possible, its just a child's fairy tail…

* * *

**YUP I LEFT U ALL OFF AT A CLIFF HANGER! IM A TERRIBLE PERSON I KNOW u all can hate me later. But the next chap will make up for it I promise **

**Chapter 5- The Heat**


	5. The Heat

**Sorry it took me such a LONG time to upload this chap. I got really sick for the pass few weeks but I promise the next few chaps. will make up for that! Thanks for reading and plz review this chap. wasnt my best work but I tried to make sure everything was ok for updating**

* * *

"Natsu…" Lucy comforted her Dragon Prince.

The confession drained the dragon completely, making him somewhat life less. Lucy sat at his snout petting his nose. It was all the princess could do to calm him down. The dragon just laid there staring at her, his once shinning onyx eyes were blank. It was as if he was starring at a piece nothingness.

"N-Natsu…" The princess said again stuttering.

The dragon moved its head slightly. '_ At least he's moving again…'_ Lucy thought happily but the air was still thick with tension.

The princess turned a light pink when she remembered the time when she was young. The day she vowed she'd marry the Dragon Prince and give him his own happily ever after. The sun started to rise on the night they spent together wide awake after the dreadful dream that started to haunt her friend. Lucy smiled as the birds started to chirp and the suns ray's made their way to her face.

'_Mom you weren't kidding when you wanted me to find my own happily ever after… Arigato…' _Lucy mentally thanked her mother. Never had she thought her mother would lead her to the Dragon. That's when it dawned on her.

"I know how to turn you back!" Lucy stood up enthusiastically with a bounce in her step.

The dragon perked up its ears, turning to look at Lucy with a strange expression on its face. "_You are a weirdo… There's no way to break the curse I tried everything. Nothing will work_."

"Oh yea. Well did you try finding your true love?" Lucy said with a wink.

The dragons eyes widen. He opened his mouth slightly and started to laugh. Laughter started to echo in the cave making the birds stop their chirping.

"_TRUE LOVE? Haha that's only in Fairy Tale's! What makes you think that True Love is the answer to my problems, wow Luce your really dumb…" _The dragon spoke with a tear running down one of his eyes from laughing way to hard.

"It was just a suggestion… And anyways it wouldn't hurt to try it out." Lucy pouted.

The dragon stopped, titling his head as if suggesting the idea then shook it off. "_I'm a _Dragon!_ Any girl who would come near me would just run away…"_

"Not true… I didn't run away did I? Doesn't mean we cant find a brave girl to face you, and eventually fall head over heels for you…" Lucy retorted, with a heart warming smile.

With that smile the Dragon felt like he could face the world with new eyes. The dragon only nodded but thought of ways how this could all end badly. But he couldn't think that way the smile on Lucy's face was all he needed to keep going.

"_Alright I'll do it! But how are we ever going to find a girl as crazy as you?" _The dragon spoke.

"I don't know… There's millions of girls in the world one of them is bound to like you." Lucy tapped her chin thinking of good candidates to take on this task. With a snap of her fingers Lucy came up with a mental list of all the girls she thought might be great for Natsu.

'_It might be risky since Natsu is a Dragon and all… I cant just walk into the kingdom and not get caught with a 80 foot Dragon.' _Lucy thought doubtfully in her mind. She knew this was a risky mission but she had to take that chance… For Natsu.

"Ok Natsu listen up, were going to find you a girl. It might be risky bringing you into the Hearfilla Kingdom but its worth a shot to break the spell right?" Lucy continued.

"_The Heartfilla Kingdom… Why there?" _Natsu questioned.

"Just, Trust me ok?" Lucy winked.

Natsu nodded his head. The Heartfilla Kingdom wasn't far from where they were now.

"_Alright climb on my back…"_ Natsu crouched down in the cave moving outward into the sunlight.

"What the hell! NO WAY IM NOT GOING TO RIDE ON YOUR BACK YOU MIGHT DROP ME." Lucy screamed at the Dragon.

The Dragon raised his head making him seem even bigger than before. The regal, elegant side of the great prince he once was. " _I Natsu Dragneel take a royal oath to never let Lucy fall, get hurt, or ever be endangered. Understood?"_

Lucy blushed, she had never seen this side of him before. He really was the Dragon of the Tale. And he was exactly as her mother described him. With a smile Lucy walked out into the sunlight, the sun blazed a scorching heat. Lucy covered her eyes with he hands and smiled at the bright sun.

The princess climbed onto the dragons back hanging tightly for her dear life on one of his scales. The Dragon spread its wings and lifted its self off the ground, heading towards the heat of the sun and off to the Hearfilla castle were an evil awaits both Princess and the Dragon…

~0~

'_Lucy Heartfilla I shall find you…'_

* * *

**Hurray! There off on a journey to find Natsu his true love but will he ever notice that his true LOVE was with him all along find out next time in... Chapter 6 : True Love's Quest!**


	6. True Love's Quest

**Hey eveyone IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE WITH THIS CHAP. i had to under go surgery and did not have my laptop with me at the hospital im sooo sorry plz forgive me I will be updating another Chap. tomorrow to make it up to you cause i love u guys sooo much and the same goes with my fans for Fallen Angel Im updating 2 chaps for u guys to :D**

* * *

"_Were here._" A voice spoke softy.

The Dragon nudged its snout against his princess's back. Lucy Hearfilla stirred in her sleep. "Five more minutes Nat-su" She grumbled going back into a deep sleep.

The dragons lips curved into a smile. Curling his snake like body around Lucy's curvy human body; he allowed her to sleep a little longer. But he had to admit she was pretty danm cute when she was sleeping. With his strong dragons senses he could hear her softly snore. A little chuckle escaped his mouth, that snore just increased her cuteness.

Just yesterday had they set off to go to the Heartfilla Kingdom. But it had gotten dark out so they both decided they should find a place to sleep. Once they settled down he felt that Lucy was put off ease, somewhat jittery, he couldn't quiet explain it but he knew that she wasn't alright. The dragon was taught at a young age from his father that he shouldn't interfere with a women's business. So all he could do was watch her in discomfort.

The curvy young princess cuddled with the Dragons side letting out a happy sigh. This made Natsu's scales turn bright pink, like a blush of a Dragon. Never did Natsu feel this way with anyone before. With Lucy his stomach felt like he just got a roller coaster that was going down hill, Butterfly's lived in his stomach and they only flew for Lucy.

This made the dragon think. Who will Lucy match him up with? This made Natsu somewhat excited to meet people, maybe become their friends even… But deep inside the prince didn't want to meet anyone else. Of course he wanted more friends, but he didn't want to be matched up with someone else other than…

The Dragons eyes became wide. Its not possible, he couldn't be falling for Lucy… Or was he really falling for her? Natsu looked at the blond for a moment seeing her move in her sleep. '_So cute…'_ Natsu thought silently to himself. Maybe he was really falling for the Blond that he rescued that day. '_No Lucy is Nakama, me and her could never be… Right?'_

~0~

"DANM IT!" A voice outraged echoed through the castle.

A plate flew crashing into a wall. This castle was non other than the Dragneel kingdom.

"What do you mean she's gone I thought we had a Deal Jude!" The voice spoke again pointing an accusing finger at the King of the Heartfilla kingdom.

"My apologies King Natsu I promise to find her." The king bowed low apologizing for his daughter's actions. Never had he have such fear of anyone in his like but to only Prince Natsu.

Many say that the Prince himself had slain a Dragon that had penetrated the castle more than 100 years ago! Everyone looked up to the Prince he was old yet wise. But he looked just like any regular teenager. As rumor has it that the Prince had gain eternal youth from the Dragon he had killed with his bear hands.

"Good…" The king waved his hand to dismiss the man.

Bowing once more, Jude made his way to the castle doors leading into the main hallway. Leaving Natsu alone with his faithful advisor, Len.

"The was rather odd, where dare say that ruffian child Lucy ran off to my Queen?" Len spoke.

"I could careless were she went, I just need to find her. Before this transformation is over." The so called King stood up from his chair.

"Well Lady Demune, is there anything you need before you leave?" Len questioned the man.

A bright light came from the inside of the 'King Natsu' as he transformed into a young women with bright brown hair. With a somewhat slender body, short, and a very odd crinkle to the features of her face. The witch that put Natsu under his dreaded curse…. Lady Demune.

Turning around to face her trusty advisor. "I wish you find me Prince Natsu…" she spoke in a evil, demonic tone.

"Why the Prince? isn't he already a Dragon?" Len asked baffled at the words his dear queen spoke.

"Yes, but all the more reason to find him. I fear that our little salamander has left its nest with a certain young blond…" Demune spoke leaving the room.

Len watched the young witch leave, telling the guard's all to quickly check up on their reptilian 'friend'.

Demune entered her bedroom, which use to be the _real_ prince's bed room many years ago. Ever since then Demune has been changing into Natsu. So she may be able to rule over his kingdom. Taking over made drastic changes to the kingdom. People feared the King as he ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. There was no mercy for those of the lower class they would die from disease or famine. Many of the innocent were executed and not even given a trail before judgment of their crimes; they may or may not have even committed.

Slowly moving towards the balcony she watched the vast kingdom below. Staring off into the distance she watched the people bustle, moving like ants frantically buying enough food for their hungry families.

'_Were are you Lucy Heartfilla?'_

~0~

"Ok were here~" Lucy sang delightfully as her and Natsu neared a house at the edge of the kingdom.

"Are you sure? What happens if she gets to scared and runs away?" Natsu questioned sadly.

"Don't worry she is the bravest girl I know…" The princess spoke proudly but then muttered something under her breath.

With Natu's amazing dragon sense's all of the 5 senses he has become intensified. Meaning he was able to catch what Lucy was saying: "And the scariest…"

The dragon blinked baffled at why Lucy start to shiver when she neared the house. Creeping towards the door she knocked twice. On the other side of the door a voiced chimed in response that someone was home. "**Coming~**"

Lucy smiled as the door opened to reveal a Scarlet haired girl. Curvy body yet somewhat muscular to show she was no push over. Armor to match she was Lucy's most trustful friend, Erza Scarlet Head of the Heartfilla's Kingdom's Knights.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Erza said in complete shook.

"Who else?" Lucy questioned back.

Erza threw her arms around Lucy getting her into a tight embrace. The poor Princess was almost squished to death with Erza's strength slamming her into the steel armor.

"Thank Layla your safe… The whole kingdom is looking for you. Where have you been?" Erza broke the hug, giving Lucy a death glare making her flinch.

"Well um… you see that's the problem." The blond grabbed her friends hand and took her over to the wood's that masked the giant dragon waiting patiently for his blond Nakama to return.

"I've been with… him." Lucy dragged Erza into a small clearing. Revealing something that made the own Erza tremble in her boots… A dragon.

Erza pushed Lucy behind her protectively and drew her sword. Lucy eyes became wide at the action.

"Lucy… run ill hold him off until-"

"NO ERZA! He's a friend…" Lucy reassured the red head.

"How do I know he's not going to eat you? I swore to protect the Hearfilla's no matter what!" Erza spoke proudly remembering the oath she took a few years ago.

"_If I were to eat her I would've done it by now. Plus, I would never eat my Nakama ESPECIALLY LUCY!" _The dragon growled dangerously low, making Erza jump at the fact that this dragon could even _Talk_! Lucy watched as Natsu's jaw formed showing off his pearly white sharp teeth. Never had she seen her dragon become so.. Fierce. Heat rose to her cheeks as she began to blush.

Erza lowered her weapon cautiously taking a step forward to the Dragon. Looking back at Lucy with yet another deadly stare. She sweat dropped as she explained her story to Erza of her escape from her father. Natsu finding her unconscious on the ground and saving her. Finishing off with Natsu's dilemma of his terrible curse.

Natsu watched Erza intently seeing her every move. Lucy laughed as they both ended up staring at each other with sneers on both of their faces. Making her way over to Natsu she stroked his snout to calm the young dragon down. This made Natsu shiver slightly from Lucy's cold hand but soon he found himself dozing off into a deep sleep.

The princess giggled watching Natsu's eyes fight to stay awake. But sleep won this battle, as he lightly snored his scales turning bright pink.

"He seems to be very protective of you…" Erza spoke softly to the blond.

"Yea I guess. I think it's kind of cute that he's like that." Lucy still stroking the dragon.

"But this makes no sense… So the king of the Dragneel kingdom is a fake?" Erza tapped her chin thinking to herself.

"What do you mean?" Lucy stopped petting her Dragon and turned her attention to Erza.

"Well you see _King _Natsu. Is the ruler of the Dragneel Kingdom. And we have _Prince _Natsu here… How do we know that _This _is the real Natsu?" Erza informed Lucy of her question.

Natsu cracked an eye open, interested of Lucy's reaction. But also wanting to know of this _other_ Natsu. Opening his mouth slightly to speak up and barge questions at Erza of this fake Natsu he was interrupted.

"'Cause I believe in Natsu! I know he's the _real_ prince…" Lucy held her head low to mask her eyes.

Erza's eyes were wide never had Lucy raised her voice at the scarlet haired woman before.

"Mom told me stories of how a Prince Named Natsu was put under a curse and was forever to be a Dragon. But my mom told me all the time… True Love is the Only thing strong enough to lift it." Tears threatened to slide down her delicate porcelain cheeks.

Erza moved forward to the blond resting her hand on her shoulder. "If you and Layla believe it… Then so will I…" Giving a reassuring squeeze.

Natsu watched the scene, Lucy really _cared_ for him. No one has ever cared for him but why does he feel a warmness in a belly for _her. _Knowing he had to have that type of feeling for the girls Lucy would be introducing him to. There was nothing, for Erza. She was beautiful yes that was true but his heart flew for Lucy.

'_Is Lucy my True Love?'_

* * *

**Only 4 more chaps till the end of this story D.: And next chap is going to be even better cause! What will happen to Natsu? Will they keep searching for A love for Natsu? Will Natsu finally tell Lucy how he feels? Will Demune win and find Natsu? Or will she find Lucy first? FIND OUT IN! CHAPTER 7 THE TRUTH **


	7. The TruthErza

"**Sorry for the delay on this story, October and Us of her story deeply apoligize and October slowly recovers from her recent surgery." Natsu informed the readers.**

**"Sorry guys but the stories are slowly coming in faster and faster. :D" October smiled.**

**"October doesnt own any Fairy Tail charecters. But she does own the evil witch, and her servent." Lucy explained.**

**"Thanks and I hope you enjoy Arigato!"**

* * *

"I'm sorry Lucy I wish I could help you but…" Erza pointed her two index fingers together. Looking somewhat embarrassed of something.

Lucy laid at the belly of her Dragon as he snored soundly in his sleep. His stomach bobbing up and down. "What is it Erza?"

"Well… I have someone in particular that I'm looking for a happily ever after for." The red haired mage smiled.

Lucy's eyes went wide. Erza the scariest women in the whole world has a crush on a special someone? The blonde watched as the red head kept twiddling her fingers. That's when it hit her, Lucy specifically remembered a meeting with the knight's of the east and of the west to meet up with her father. Erza was commander of the knights of the east while another dark blue haired man was commander of the western front. Lucy swore that she saw Erza always stealing a couple glances of the knight in shinning armor never did she think that the Titania would develop a crush.

"Is that the Jellal guy? The captain of the western side of the kingdom." Lucy questioned.

Erza jumped on how quickly Lucy had guessed it right. But it wasn't that surprising after all she and Lucy grew up together in a more peaceful time of the kingdom. "I shouldn't be surprised you are Lucy after all… But who do you think would be another suitable match for Natsu?" Erza asked.

Lucy tapped her chin thinking of more suitable options that wouldn't run away at first look of the Dragon. Or try to kill him as Erza almost did earlier today. "I guess I should try Levy. She's smart, pretty, nice. A perfect fit." Lucy optioned forward.

Erza smiled. "Or the so called '_True Love' _He has to find is right next to him don't you think?"

Lucy blushed she couldn't possibly talking about her right? "Nah, pfff me and Natsu no way!" Lucy scoffed.

Erza shrugged, "I'll call for Levy then, but just don't forget you're the one who vowed to give that prince a happily ever after."

The blonde twitched. How the hell did she know about that? Well of course to no demise she knew that Erza would find out. She did in fact know her very well.

Erza walked over to her cabin dialing for the certain blue haired book worm. "_Hello? Levy's book shop how may I help you?_" A voice chimed on the other line happily.

"Yo Levy it's Erza." Erza responded to the greeting.

"_Erza Scarlet! It's been a long time how is everything?" _Levy questioned.

"Everything is quite fine. But I need to ask you a favor…" Erza spoke more seriously.

"_Sure anything shoot."_ Levy answered.

"I need you to bring me the book of the cursed dragon prince over to my cabin. It's of great urgency." Erza commanded.

"_The Dragon Prince you mean? Yea I got it in stock, but don't you think you're a little to old for a book like that Erza-chan?" _Levy was baffled at the sudden request.

"Just bring it ok? I'll see you later." Erza sighed.

"_Ok see you soon._" Levy hung up on the other end, leaving a flat tone ring on the other.

Hanging up the phone Erza walked out of her house and back to the open plain hidden behind the bush's. Erza smiled at the scene before her, Lucy was sleeping next to the dragon looked like cuddling almost.

"Well will you look at that… A princess and a Dragon." Erza spoke aloud.

Leaning herself against a nearby tree she thought a while. Just like Lucy's mother had always predicted. Usually the Dragon would lock the princess in a high up tower and wait for her knight in shinning armor to come. The dragon would fight to the death all the suitors that would come to claim her. But why did everyone think that the Dragon was always evil for locking away the beautiful dragon in this tower. Well there was only one answer to that. The Dragon loves the princess so much he would do anything to protect her.

"That would explain why he almost wanted to kill me for taking away Lucy." Erza thought out loudly.

It's only a matter of time till Natsu faces the truth and so does Lucy. She is the princess and he is her dragon. The red haired knight looked closely at the two snoring away peacefully. A small smile formed on Lucy features as the dragon swung its tail around over her body to give it heat. In order for her not to get cold.

Never in Erza's life did she see Lucy that way. Let alone smile at all, ever since her mother died and all restrictions of every leaving the house was put up. '_I swear to you, Lucy that I wont ever let that smile disappear ever again.'_ The knight thought happily.

~0~

The blue headed book worm moved swifty around her shop. '_Now were could it be?_' Franticly pulling books out of their shelves making them clatter onto the wooden floor. "Here it is!" Levy pulled out a green book with golden print. A fire breathing dragon on the cover. Dust and cob webs clung to the book. How long has it been sitting there? Blowing away the filth the dust flew into the air making the book worm cough loudly.

Scanning through the pages to see if it was still intact everything was there. A paper flew as she quickly flipped through. "Huh, What's this?" Levy outstretched a hand to grab onto the paper. As it read: '_A curse, laid upon a young prince. A princess, with a terrible past. Will meet to only break the curse and find true love. But to no avail war will begin between the two kingdoms. Only the star crossed lovers can break the war. But will it cost them their lives?' _Levy read the fine neat print. It sounded like a cheap knock off of Romeo and Juliet. Shrugging her shoulders she crumpled up the old piece of paper as a result of throwing it away. Lifting up her purse and the book, she left her shop with a ding of the bell. Locking it safely behind her, making her way to Erza's cabin…

* * *

**"Looking back to my first stories I noticed that this one was the only one I really took seriously and I thought about of rewriting my most famous story Fallen angel just the first 1-5 chaps of course :D" October informed the audience.**

**"But you wont forget about me right?" Natsu questioned. **

**"Of course not! The princess and the dragon will continue as promised. And very soon I will be uploading another one shot for you one shot lovers XDD"**

**"Find out what happens next IN! Chapter 8 The Book**


	8. The Book

**"Hello everyone and welcome to another chap. of The Princess and the Dragon. Plz note that October apoligizes for the delay of this chapter. You see she is now finished recovering from her surgery and will be updating more often now! It's safe to say that she will be updating every 2 days, and once she is more comfortable she will bring it to everyday a new update :D" Lucy bowed.**

**"October does not own ANY FAIRY TAIL what so ever but she wished she did." Natsu added.**

**"Yea, sorry guys for everything! Now plz enjoy i made this chap extra long cause i love you all!"**

* * *

"THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE!" A voice resounded throughout the Dragneel castle, Lady Demune's to be exact. The evil witch which cast the unbreakable spell, grabbed her wine glass throwing it across the room. Only to collided with the wall beside her trusty servant Len. This action made the servant tremble in fear, as Demune tried her best not to lash out anymore at the server. It wasn't entirely his fault to be exact she should have paid more attention to the Dragon. Never did the queen think that the dragon would so easily leave his cave, she always thought that he would stay there for an eternity. What really irked her was that after almost decades of ruling this kingdom, why did fate chose to end his sorrow now?

"Len…" The queen spoke once again, making the servant jump.

"Y-yes De-Demune?" Len stuttered scared out of his wits.

"If you were a Dragon where would you go?" The witch spoke standing up from her chair, walking over to the window. Staring out to her beautiful kingdom she concurred years ago.

"I-I don't know M-My queen…" The man continued.

"Hmm…" The witch tapped her chin, thinking of a place were the blonde hag would take the Dragon. '_Did that Heartfilla child already figure out a way to break the curse?" _The dark women thought silently, tweaking her brain for an exact place they would go it suddenly dawned on her. If they were to break the curse it wouldn't be easy. The curse can only be lifted by true loves kiss, and knowing the dense prince would never even think twice that the blonde was actually best suited for him. This might be an advantage for the evil witch she should not pass upon. If they were to find true love it would only mean that the princess would have to return home. To find suitors brave enough to even think about seeing a dragon, let alone buying the whole story of him turning into a dragon. She had to take advantage of the situation, if not all she has ever worked for to achieve would utterly fail all in the end.

"Len, fetch me the Dragon Knights." The queen demanded.

"But the D-Dragon Knights, doesn't that mean-" Len stopped himself before saying that dreaded word.

"Yes, we strike the Heartfilla Kingdom at dawn… If that little wench wants to hide her Dragon at daddy's castle so be it. Well just have to tear the castle down brick by stone brick." Lady Demune finished, waving her hand so Len can be dismissed. The servant bowed to his master and quickly scooted out of her study.

Running down the large hallway of the castle he finally reached a large doorway. On the top was an insignia of a dragon sewn on a certain type of fabric. Scurring down to the large wooden door he opened it with a small creak. "D-Dragon Knights?" Len stuttered. As he peaked through the small crack, it was pitch black, nothing was there. Suddenly a man emerged from the shadows, smiling evilly to the timid servant. "Boys we have company…" He spoke roughly.

Others appeared beside him all of them pouring out of the darkness. Their eyes were all blood shot red, their clothes brutally torn apart. In Len's eyes, they were just completely disgusting. A rotten odor found its way to the servants nostrils making him want to throw up everything he had engulfed that morning. Covering his nose he trembled as he watched all the men from below start making their way towards him.

"Oh look the Lady has brought us some new flesh…" One of the men spoke closing in closer to the servant.

"He looks rather tasty… I call the right arm!" Another said as he licked his lips at the thought of devouring Len's flesh.

"N-no wait I'm just here to pass on a m-message from the Q-queen." Len shook his arms frantically.

All the men stopped in their tracks, some started to shake at the mentioning of the queen.

"What does that bloody queen want with us?" A brave man shouted, insulting the witch.

"S-she sent me to f-fetch you all, T-the Heartfilla K-Kingdom holds something s-she wants." Len explained the best he could, being so timid never worked to his advantage. It only made him seem even more weaker then he already was.

"Sound like we have a war in our hands…" The brave man tapped his chin lightly.

"S-So will you d-do it?" Len stuttered.

"W-what will that witch give me and my boys in return?" He questioned.

"I-I don't know… I'm guessing supplies, food, an a-award of some sort." Len responded.

There was some conversing between the men under him. Others started to complain as it was to low of a bargain if they were to give up their lives for a queen they didn't even pledge loyalty to. While others had nothing to complain about, they mostly thought it was at least something instead of nothing. The brave man from earlier stepped forward as speaker for him and his fellow warriors.

"As long as my men have good eating, and new clothes. That's all we want in return for our services." He said with a nod, while his men cheered behind him. Great full their finally able to get out of that rat hole and see the sun again.

Len smiled bowing to the men as he turned in his heels, making a break for it trying to escape the awful smell that was now etched in his nose. As he ran towards his master to report news of the Dragon Knights.

~0~

"Erza-Chan! It's Levy-Chan open up!" Levy knocked. Still no response came from the door, Levy had already knocked three times rhythmically. It was strange for Erza not to answer.

"I guess no one's home…" The book worm sighed leaving the cabin.

Walking down the path she came from, a rustling came from the bush's near the forest. Making the Levy jump from a fright, as the figure surfaced from the woods. Only to reveal her Red haired friend. "Oh my Layla! Erza you scarred me to bits…" The bookworm exhaled calming herself down.

"Sorry Levy, did you bring the book I told you about?" The red head asked.

"Oh yes I did. But what's the sudden urgency for this book in particular?" Levy said as she pulled the book Erza requested from her sack.

"Follow me…" Erza motioned as she disappeared once again.

The baffled blue haired woman followed, curious onto why Erza was interested in such a silly child's book. And to what she was doing in the woods anyways? Following the red head as they twisted through the trees, she followed her into a large open plain. That's were she saw… it.

A large red dragon, did she say large. No humongous red dragon. But his size didn't matter to her at that point it was the fangs that were poking out of his giant snout. All that came to the blue haired woman's mind was it eating her alive. Picking her bones out of its teeth, like when a bit of corn gets caught he would just flick her out like yesterdays Chinese food.

"KYYYAAA!" The book worms scream echoed throughout the forest, as birds flew out of their trees. Even some of the people of the kingdom heard the blood curdling screech, but non the less to busy to even give in another look to who was in trouble. As the woman screamed, Erza put a hand over her mouth to silence her. Lucy stirred in her sleep as the Dragon followed her suit.

Cracking his eye open Natsu saw the knight with the book worm. As he rose his head high to the new visitor, it earned yelp come from Levy, against Erza's hand. "Don't scream he wont hurt you." Erza whispered, in a warning tone. As the Knight pushed the bookworm towards the Dragon, Natsu watched as Levy built up somewhat a bit of courage.

Levy was scarred to her wits, but slowly approached the Dragon. The book worm had always read in books that dragons ate humans, but others say that Dragons are meant to be friendly and docile creatures. Stretching out a hand to pet his snout, she lost all feeling in her feet. Making them feel like jelly.

Natsu could feel the blue haired woman tremble, making his puff smoke out of his nostrils. As Lucy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she watched the Dragon's head hover. Slowly descending down to something blue.

Levy felt something rough against her skin, making a shiver run down her spine. She knew she had made contact with the dragon, or though he made contact with her so to speak. Finally she seemed to be warming up to him. It was like petting a lizard of some sorts.

"Levy-Chan is that you?" Lucy slurred.

Natsu turned his head towards Lucy's direction, ' _I got to say for a weirdo she's pretty cute when she wakes up'_ The Dragon thought to himself.

Levy perked up, tears started to form at the sight of her best friend. "PRINCESS LUCY!" The bookworm screamed as she ran into Lucy for a hug, almost losing his balance as Levy's impact was pretty strong against the blonde.

"Oh Levy-Chan I missed you!" The blonde squealed.

The dragon watched as the two friends broke their embrace. "_So your Levy?" _Natsu spoke nearing his head towards the blue haired woman. Levy jumped as she ran behind Lucy for protection.

"Don't worry Levy this is my friend Natsu." Lucy spoke as she reassured the blue haired woman she wouldn't be eaten. This made her friend relax a bit.

"H-Hi Natsu-San!" The woman stuttered out.

The Dragon exhaled, "Hello Levy."

"We'll we should probably get back to the task at hand." Erza waved at the group, as she examined the book cover to cover.

"What's that Erza?" Lucy questioned.

"This will answer all of our problems…" The scarlet haired knight said a matter a fact.

"_How isn't that a dumb book?"_ Natsu said doubtfully.

"It's not dumb it's a book about-" Levy stopped herself in mid sentence.

"The Dragon Prince… Natsu this story is about you!" The blonde said.

"S-so this is… the dragon from the s-story?" Levy pointed out dumbfounded.

"Yes, Lucy will give you detail _after _I find out something first." Erza planned.

"Like what?" Lucy questioned.

"Maybe some clues about this mysterious curse. And another of the 'fake' prince Natsu that has been ruling over the Dragneel kingdom for quiet some time now. The information in this children's book might have some hidden context about what the other Natsu is planning." Erza explained to the group.

"According to the date it was released was over a few decades ago maybe a couple hundred years back. Whatever we find in this book must be facts of an eye witness that was actually _there."_ The knight finished.

"_So that means whoever wrote this book-" _The dragon stopped, speechless.

"Must have known about Natsu's transformation years ago!" The blonde finished.

"_Then why the hell didn't they help me back then?"_ Natsu cursed.

"I don't know… The only thing said about the author was he left initials for a name. See?" Erza opened the book pointing directly to the two words written there.

"W.M? Hey Natsu do you know anyone with those initials?" Lucy questioned.

"…._Only one." _Natsu's voice cracked. The large dragon turned his head while his body trailed behind. Leaving the timid bookworm, blonde, and the knight alone.

"Follow him Luce… He might need you in a time like this." The knight patted Lucy's shoulder.

The princess nodded, getting up from her feet she ran after the dragon. Watching the blonde pick her way through the wood, Erza turned her attention to the book worm.

"Do you own any other book with these initials?" The knight asked.

Levy perked up, "Well, no… But I have done research on the author. All that was said about _her _to be exact, was the date she was born and the date she had died. That was it nothing else was said about her, it's like everything had been erased." The book worm responded sadly.

"I see…" The knight nodded.

'_I just hope Lucy and Natsu are doing ok…' _

~0~

"Natsu! Where are you?" The blonde cupped her hands around her mouth to make a speaker. Shouting her dragons name throughout the forest, finding a dragon was harder than she thought. That's when she quickly spotted a moving red figure, a tail looked more like it.

"Natsu! Thank goodness." Lucy smiled as she ran up to the large lizard. Turning around to his massive face tear's made a steady stream down his scales. His lip quivering, a whimpering noise coming out of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" The princess continued as she began to stroke his snout in a circular motion.

"_S-She…"_ The Dragon said through sobs. It was hard to understand a babbling dragon all you would mostly hearing is snorts and a growling noise of sorts.

"Shhh… Its ok now breath for a second, now who is she?" Lucy soothed.

"_Those initials…Their Wendy's. My little sister, Wendy Marvel." _Natsu finally spoke.

Lucy held back a gasp. Her eyes went wide at the discovery of that he actually had a sister to begin with, but more so the pain he must be feeling of losing her. Lucy knew that feeling of when a loved one you care so deeply about has passed.

But it was unfair for Natsu to be living like this! 100 years or maybe even more, his sister waited for someone to figure out the damn book and save her older brother. Lucy was just a few years to late.

"_S-She WAS MY SISTER! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" _Natsu shouted, his heart completely broken. Loud sobs following his suit.

"Well then prove it…" Lucy held her head low, bangs covering her eyes.

"_W-what?"_ The dragon shocked Lucy had such a cold reaction.

"Prove it to your sister that her death wasn't wasted… She wrote that book to save your life, to let you live out of sorrow. Now its your turn to return the favor. _Prove it to her that your life is worth living!_" The princess shouted bravely.

Natsu blinked, '_Sis…'. _A image had ran through his mind of his late sisters face. The raven hair curled into pigtails. The same brown eye Lucy has, but the smile she always gave him. That was something he always worked for everyday of his life. Just looking at that smile made his day.

Quickly snapping out of the past image, Natsu smiled down a Lucy. The blonde was only trying to cheer up the dragon the best way that she could. She was never giving him the cold shoulder but she was giving him the hope he needed to carry on.

"_Thanks Luce_." Hearing the Dragon's voice made Lucy's head shoot straight up.

"_I have to stop these tears, I'll save them for when we break this curse…" _Natsu finished.

Lucy looked up with hopeful eyes, glimmering that she had finally done something right for a change.

'_Thanks sis for everything…' _The dragon smiled, as a breeze carried leaves danced around the prince.

'_Life isn't measured by how many tears you shed, its measured by the quality not the amount.'_

* * *

"**Were almost nearing the conclusion of this dear story find out what happens next in: Chapter 9 WAR!**


	9. War

**Wow it's been a while since I updated this story. With all my hospital things going on I never really got to focusing on this story. Sorry for the delay on this story. I've been getting into the whole Fallen Angel story since it almost finishing up and this one as well so I made this chapter pretty long. There's some Nalu in this one but for next chapter I'm holding a MIDNIGHT PREMIER of Princess and the Dragon. THE FINAL CHAPTER! I wanted to finish both chapter's by today so I can finally finish this story which makes me pretty sad D..: Btw: I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ALL YOU READERS. AT THE MIDNIGHT PREMIER THE FINAL CHAP WOULD BE POSTED AND THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW TONIGHT'S CHAP GETS TO MAKE UP A ONE SHOT FOR ME TO WRITE. IT COULD BE _ANY_ COUPLE! ANY RATTING! JUST GIVE ME THE INFO YOU WANT IT TO BE ABOUT AND I'LL TAKE IT FROM THERE! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The sound of high heels clicked against marvel stone at an even rhythm. Followed by foot soldiers stomping at the same pace. A high class women with two guards on each side of her walked towards the exit of a large castle. The dark women turned around to face her castle's entrance. Only to see millions of men pour out, as dark clouds started to roll in covering up the once sunny sky turning it into a dark one.

All the men held weapons of all sorts. Knives, Spiked Clubs, and most commonly Swords. This appearance only made them look like complete barbarians.

"Lady Demune?" Her faithful servant trembled. As an evil smile played on her features. Knowing well the out come of this war who will be most victorious.

"My men! Today will be the day we tear down the Heartfilla Kingdom, and bring forth a new age for the new generations of Dragneel's yet to come. No more will you suffer or starve and be held in a rat cage. TODAY YOU CLAIM YOUR FREEDOM FOR OUR KINGDOM!" Demune cheered, the ruffians following her suit. Ignoring her servant Len.

'_Everything is going according to plan._' She chuckled evilly at her dark thoughts. As the Dragon Knights cheered for their freedom. Sadly, their freedom would never come. The thoughtful speech she had wittingly come up with, was all lies. It was only to motivate the fighters for a sure victory.

Then once victory was assured, she would claim the Heartfilla kingdom all her own. Taking the life of the princess and her idiot of a father. Only copying their images for her own disposal. Once it would be all over she would just bury the Dragon Knights back underground forever staying in that hell hole of a war room.

It was a perfectly flawless plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong. After hours of rethinking her strategy she knew this plan would work. But only one little flaw was left out of her plans, the dragon. Non of the guards could track were the creature had run off to. Neither had she receive word of the Princess. Lady Demune frowned at the thought of her _actually _losing this war.

"Come on Men!" The leader of the Dragon Knights pointed a sword forward making all of them start marching towards the Heartfilla castle. Breaking the queens dark thoughts.

"Len…" The dark witch spoke.

"Y-Yes your majesty?" The nervous man stuttered.

"Find me that Dragon and don't come back without it." The women commanded.

Len winced at her serous tone. It was an impossible task for a man like _him_. A man so timid and so scarred even of his own shadow sent to find a Dragon?

"Y-Yes my queen…" Len stuttered out. He had no choice but to agree to his queens orders.

"Good." The women smiled genuinely for the first time to the servant. For thirty years he had been working for lady Demune and never once did he see her smile. Len nervously smiled back a toothy grin, turning around in his heels heading towards the Heartfilla kingdom with the rest of the Dragon Knights.

"And Len. If you are to fail my request. I would have to chop your head in two… Understand?" With that Len's happy thought's were over. A frown sketched on his face as his queen bluntly smacked him with the news so cheerfully.

'_How could she say that so… Happily?' _The loyal servant winced.

"U-Understood." Len coughed out. He was unable to breathe as a ball formed in his throat making his ability for speech even more unusable.

Len took a small step forward before kicking his heels in the ground, catching up to the Dragon Knights.

'_Prepare for war, Hearfilla scum…'_

~0~

"_Hey Luce_?" Natsu rubbed his snout against the blonde's stomach softly.

"Yea what's up?" Lucy questioned back cheerfully petting the dragons scaly nose.

"_Well I was just thinking… Maybe we should just take a break for finding my true love._" The dragon spoke nervously, diverting his eyes away from the princess.

"What? Why, Don't you want to break the curse?" Lucy raised a brow curious to why the Dragon would change his mind so suddenly.

"_I-"_

"What about Wendy's wish to turn you back don't you want to fulfill it?" The blonde question again, interrupting the Dragon.

"_Yea of course but_-"

"But what?" Lucy interrupted once more.

"_I JUST WANT TO SPEND A LITTLE BIT MORE TIME WITH YOU ALRIGHT!" _Natsu roared loudly, his eyes closed knowing he went to far. He never once screamed at the blonde this way. But rudely interrupting him would get him no where. So he did the only logical thing he could possibly do to shut her up. The salamander always knew he wasn't good with controlling his emotions so screaming at her was the only option left.

Slowly cracking open his eyes he watched as the blonde sat there blinking at him. A stunned look plastered on her face.

"_Your so weird." _The Dragon commented, a light chuckle escaping from his jaws. This remark snapped the blonde out of her trance, making her give a sour look towards the Dragon.

"I should be the one saying that. Mr. I'm-a-talking-Dragon." Lucy sounded out, pointing out the obvious.

"_Oi!" _Natsu pouted as the princess rudely insulted him. Opening his mouth for a good comeback he stopped himself as Lucy opened hers first.

"But… Yes." Lucy smiled. "If you want to hang out with me longer than sure. Maybe we do need a break from finding available singles for a fire breathing dragon." Lucy giggled scratching the back of her head bashfully. Blushing many shades of red. The creature smiled to his princess. Well tried to, as his jaw lines lifted into something of a toothy grin showing off all his canines.

'_Today's the day, I finally tell her how I feel.'_

~0~

"Today's the day we claim our freedom men! The day we start a war!" The leader of the Dragon Knights cheered as they neared closer to the Heartfilla Kingdom.

Large stone walls a mile high stood surrounding the castle. Soldiers in high up towers watched over the land for any intruders. As the massive army of foot soldiers marched towards the iron gates the soldiers above panicked. All of them yelling to one another to blow the horn to signal the castle. One of the guards blew into the pipe as a long holding D note sang throughout the castle walls.

It was a moment of complete silence. All through the castle and its kingdom no one moved. It was as if they had all been paralyzed in time. When suddenly a women screams echoed breaking the silence, making the citizens of the kingdom go in a fright. People scurried to take shelter in nearby houses. While men of the royal guard's departed from the families to protect their kingdom.

"Daddy where are you going?" A little girl cried as her father said his goodbye's.

"Don't worry sweetheart everything will be alright. Just stay with mommy ok?" The father soothed, kissing his daughters forehead. As he ran off to join the other troops.

"DADDY!" The little girl wailed against her mothers chest. Seeking comfort from all the mayhem.

~0~

A held note sang for at least twenty seconds as it vibrated throughout the forest causing nearby birds to flee from their nests. Princess Lucy, Erza, and Natsu the Dragon held up their heads in the direction of the noise.

As a shot Erza ran to her cabin kicking the door almost knocking it down from its hinges. Lucy quickly trailed behind, leaving the baffled Dragon alone, as to why they were so alarmed.

The blonde stood at the door of the wooden cabin. As the red headed knight quickly put on her suit of armor over her body.

"Erza…" Lucy breathed out.

"Princess, I need you to do me a favor. Pick up Levy and runaway from here its to dangerous right now for you to be spotted." The Knight commanded, sliding iron cuffs over her forearms.

"I cant do that what about you? What about my father?" The blonde feared over her best friend.

"THIS IS AN ORDER PRINCESS! My job is to protect you… I promised to Layla that I would always keep you safe." The red head spoke seriously, finally sliding her sword into place at her left flank.

Lucy watched as the Knight had finally dressed for battle. Looking into Erza's eyes for any doubt what so ever. There was nothing, just a brilliant gleam in her eye. She was sure of her decision. All the blonde could do was nod slowly. The Knight smiled at her dear friend before running out of her cabin and down towards the castle following the cobble stone path.

The Princess watched as her friend disappeared. Heading towards a bloody war. Quickly regaining her compose. The blonde was furious, she didn't want to stand by and watch as mayhem ate away at her kingdom. No, she wanted to fight back, she wanted to help!

Going back to the woods were her Dragon was kept hidden safely away. Natsu perked up and watched as Lucy held a frown on her face.

"_Some thing wrong_?" The creature questioned, as the Princess started to climb the scales on his back.

"Were going t-to go to that large castle in the c-center of t-town." Lucy groaned as she was having difficulty lifting her way up the Dragon.

"_Wont we get exposed?" _The salamander questioned once again, raising his tail to give Lucy a bump up to the top of his neck.

"Yea. But we have to do _something_. I can't just sit around idly while my kingdom is in trouble." The princess responded proudly.

"_So that horn we heard earlier…" _The dragon gulped hoping it didn't mean what he was thinking.

"War." Lucy narrowed her eyes. The scaly creature followed her suit.

"_If you want to save your kingdom so be it. But not without me_." Natsu grinned as he sat up positioning himself for take off.

"Thanks Natsu." The blonde smiled back.

The dragons large wings unfolded themselves. Wind already propelling underneath them as the grass moved savagely against the force of the breeze. A flap came from annexes making the Dragon lift himself off the ground hovering over the plain. Suddenly without warning the extensions flapped harder and faster overlapping their movements. The creature flew high in the sky over the large castle walls to adjust itself to the high altitude. This gave Lucy a birds eye view of the conflict being held below her.

As her royal guards gathered around the iron gates ready for the opponent to strike. She watched as the barbarians attacking her own castle hammered away at the gate with a large tree trunk. As the men heaved hoe at the gates they finally breached through. Making the savage men cheer as they entered her kingdom. Narrowing her eyes to get a closer look she spotted a Dragon insignia. Plastered on their armor. Lucy tugged at one of her dragons scales getting his attention.

"What is that?" Lucy yelled over the roar of the wind, making it somewhat hard to talk.

With highly trained ears the Dragon twisted its snake like body around. His eyes widen at the sight of _his _Dragon knights attacking the Heartfilla Kingdom.

"_Those are my Dragon Knight's!" _Natsu roared back his response. Unsure of what was taking place below the two. Never were the Dragon Knights ever summoned in the Dragneels power. The Dragneel kingdom was a peaceful place. Why would they attack Lucy's kingdom.?When a sudden thought came into the creature mind.

'_That damn witch will pay for her crimes. No one will harm my Lucy!'_

* * *

**TADA SO GUYS WHO DID YOU LIKE IT! Plz review, alert me or even message me thanks guys for reading and STAY TUNNED FOR THE MIDNIGHT PREMIER. 1ST REVIEW GETS A ONE SHOT. SEE YEA!**


	10. The End

**Hey guys welcome to the LAST and FINAL chap of the Princess and the Dragon MIDNIGHT PREMIER! By the time FanFiction actually updates this it should be one o'clock in the morning -.- So there will be a delay on this. And remember the first to reply will get a one shot written by me! Any couple, any topic, any rating. Its all up to YOU. Well please enjoy the ENDING of THE PRINCESS AND THE DRAGON. :D**

* * *

It was like something in a fairy tale. A Princess and a Dragon, that was something you don't see everyday. Lucy the Princess of the Hearfilla kingdom rode on the back of Natsu the Dragon. The beautiful dragon was a magnificent sight, soaring high above the sky breaking through the clouds of gray. A sun hidden behind the misty fog illuminated the dragons. Giving it a god like glow around its body. Wing flapping rhythmically together.

A war cry between the Dragon Knights and the Heartfilla Kingdom sang throughout the land. Swords clashing with each other, bodies falling one by one. Yelps of pain, cry's of the injured. It was a gore of a war as blood was shed on both sides of the Kingdoms. All creating sin after sin, killing their own brethren. When suddenly the sunny glow cracked from the clouds. The Dragon Knights along with the Heartfilla soldiers cupped their eyes in order to see what was flying above them this whole time.

The eyes of some men went wide with terror others with complete awe of the fact that a full grown scaly red creature was hovering above them. One certain red head smiled up to the sight. Narrowing her eyes on the small figure on the back of the dragon. Erza grinned happily knowing Lucy wouldn't give up so easily, even with her warning.

'_Exactly like your mother…'_ The red headed knight thought proudly.

"_How dare you Dragon Knights fight with fellow Nakama!" _Natsu roared loudly above them. This remark made the Dragon Knights tremble in fear, many of them actually dropping their weapons as they were in such a fright.

Lucy nodded agreeing with her Dragon. Natsu was enraged with the sight of _his_ kingdom actually _fighting_.

The blonde agreed to the plan he had set up for them to do. He first wanted to break up the war that had begun to rage. Then he would take her to see her father.

Knowing something much worse was being held in the castle, Natsu kept this to himself. He could already sense the dark energy already surrounding the castle.

"_Even though we are different. We are all the same…" _The Dragon roared once more. As he lowed himself down to were the kingdom were divided.

"_We all have the same lungs, hearts, and now hands. That have blood upon them. We have dirtied our palms with disgrace and humiliation. Look around you my people… What do you see?" _Natsu held his head high speaking proudly in a firm tone. The blonde was surprised to hear how regal he sounded. The confidence he spoke with. The depth of his words reached into her heart. Only once did she actually hear him this way. And yet for the second time she was still blown away by his way with words. He was born to lead.

The men and women soldiers looked around them. All they saw was blood. All they heard was groans of pain. They all felt terrible. They were the cause.

Many looked at their own hands their eyes wide in shock as blood stained their hands. The blood of others they had wounded or killed.

"_All I see is a war that will never be won. Not unless the last body falls. Is that what you hope to accomplish? What is your reasons for fighting? Freedom? Love? Peace?. I see non of that. Why fight for freedom when you already __**have **__it? Why fight for Love when you take the loved ones of another? Why fight for peace when __**you**__ are __**already**__ fighting?" _The salamander continued hoping to at least reach out to those who still whom do not understand.

"_Why not stop this war? And go back to the Freedom, Love and Peace you were already given… and cherish it all your life?"_ The dragon finally finished.

Silence was spread throughout the battle field. No one spoke to one another. Just a light sobbing came from a soldier of the Dragon Knights. She dropped her spiked club to the ground. Covering her mouth from any more loud sobs that tried to escape. That's when suddenly all the soldiers smiled to one another. Each of them smiling to their enemies, believe it or not!

"Oi, How do we know you tell'n the truth?" A stubborn Dragon Knight pointed a sword towards the dragon doubting his speech.

"I believe him!" Lucy shouted from Natsu's back. Narrowing her eyes towards the man holding a weapon towards _her_ dragon.

The Heartfilla Soldiers gasped at the sight of princess Lucy. Just now had they took notice of her presence. As whispers went around of the Princess's return.

"Look Princess Lucy has return!" One shouted

"Thank Layla…" Another breathed out a prayer.

Lucy slid down from the Dragons back landing on her heels. She strutted over to where the headstrong Dragon Knight stood. Her arms held out wide, protectively blocking his path from Natsu.

"If you want to get to him. You'll have to go through _me_ first." The blonde snapped.

The pertinacious man flinched at her words. A women Dragon Knight suddenly took a step forward standing next to the blonde smiling towards her. Holding her arms out just like Lucy.

"Their right… Why should we fight for Demune when we already _have _our freedom. Right before our eyes." She grinned towards her fellow soldiers.

Nods came from the foot soldiers. Agreeing with her, more troops stood behind the Princess and the Dragon. The stubborn Dragon Knights eyes soften understanding he was out numbered knowing he would lose this fight. Secretly knowing that he to was touched by the speech.

Erza softly touched his forearm. "If Demune is causing you all this pain. Then _we_ will free you from your chains." The red headed knight smiled. All the soldiers of the Dragon Knights cheered happily as they were now _free_. No war was necessary for their freedom. All they need was **Hope**.

"_Demune…"_ Natsu growled loudly. The Dragon knew exactly the whole reason of this battle. The war was only a diversion, in order for Demune to sneak into castle grounds. It was all in order for her to steal Lucy's identity. But that only answered one question though. If the blonde was here who would she aim other than his dear Lucy?

~0~

"Jude Heartfilla…Oh my dear Jude~" A cloaked woman sang. Clicking her tongue as she tsked at the King. Waggling a finger in the air disappointed.

"Who are you?" The king rose his voice towards the stranger.

"Oh how rude… Don't you remember me?" A flash of light appeared from under the cloak. The hood flew off revealing a pink haired man with a slight tan.

"P-Prince Natsu?" Jude's eyes became wide. Blinking his eye's multiple times trying to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. But nothing. The once light voice turned into a deeper tone.

"No… My real form. Is this." Lady Demune turned back to her original form. A young brown haired woman with a somewhat curvy body.

"L-Lady Demune?" The king stuttered unbelievably. The dark magic that the woman was using was suffocating him just by the distance.

"Yes…" Demune hissed, nearing closer to the king. Taking a slow steps forward the kings breathing became more difficult. As his lungs swelled up from the lack of air. Coughing loudly his body demanded for air. It felt like being trapped under water never reaching the surface on time.

"N-no p-please." Jude breathed out his last breath pleading for life his life to be sparred.

Lady Demune now hovering above the king. As he held his throat small gasps escaping his throat. The woman chuckled darkly tilting his head slightly in order to face her.

"Just look were you are my king. Your at your knees begging for mercy. How pitiful." Lady Demune said in disgust.

_**Boom***_

A crash resounded throughout the castle. The throne room where Demune was torturing the poor king was destroyed. A large gust of dust filled the room making the lady cough backing away from the king. With the dark energy getting further away, Jude could finally breathe again. As he inhaled air greedily making his lungs pulse from the pain of not being able to access oxygen.

"Daddy!" A voice resounded though the dust cloud. The king perked up his ears to find the source of the voice. He knew it well, it sounded like his Layla. No, it couldn't be.

Two shadowy figures stepped forward from the gray smoke. A busty blonde with chocolate brown eyes. A torn up dress making her look like a savage. Ran up to the blonde man, with heavy eyes the king had lost all his strength. Only able to utter out a few words to his daughter.

"L-Lucy… Your safe." The Heartfilla king coughed. Lucy bent over to slowly lay down her father to the marvel floor.

"Don't worry Papa everything will be alright. I'm here…" The blonde spoke soothing words to relax her father.

"Y-you look exactly like your mother you know? Y-you have h-her kindness. H-her beauty." That man finished before finally closing his eyes going into a deep sleep.

The Princess smiled towards her father. Never did she hear him speak such dear words to her. Kissing her fathers forehead she looked behind her as Natsu the Dragon stepped out of the smoke and towards the brown haired women.

The dragon was so enraged that his pupils had become the size of pin needles, he was beyond the point of reasoning. As his anger seethed through out his body. Lady Demune, finally regaining her vision looked up nervously towards the Dragon. In such an angry state all his deadly canines shown. As he neared closer to the evil witch, she backed herself up in a corner defenseless.

"_My home, my Nakama, my sister…" _The dragon began as he growled savagely.

"W-Wait lets be reasonable Natsu!" The women pleaded for forgiveness.

"_You took it ALL away. You even wanted to take away __**my **__Lucy?"_ Natsu finished listing off all the things she had done. Taking in word of her judgment.

"N-no please…" Tears started to stream down the brown haired woman's pale cheeks. When it suddenly lifted up to a grin.

Natsu rose a brow. Baffled as to why the witch was smiling. Had she finally broke?

When suddenly everything went white as Lucy screamed out the Dragons name. Natsu only had seconds to react it was now or never. Taking in a deep breath he flew out his remaining life force towards the witch. Fire swelled out of his jaws, dancing wildly towards Demune until the blow had finally struck where he wanted it to. The witch screeched like a cat that had been put into a tub a water. As the fire burnt through her skin igniting all her insides finally destroying her. With a thump her body fell to the floor four degree burns marked all over her body. She looked like a crispy burnt marsh-mellow left in the camp fire for to long.

Natsu quickly followed behind as his body as well had been struck by something. His chest ached painfully. The lizards vision still clouded, a crash came from a near by door, all he could hear was multiple voices but only one voice was more important to him.

"I-I did it I finally killed t-the dragon!" A voice spoke nervously.

"Get him, that's Demune's servant!" Another voice, strictly commanded.

The shuffling of feet as the man grunted trying to break from his restraints. But Natsu didn't care for that he only cared about the soothing voice of a certain blonde he came to love.

"N-Natsu." Lucy sobbed. As she rubbed her hand smoothly along the Dragons scaly cheek. As blood gushed out from his hard chest. A iron sword wielded into his heart. Just the sight of it made the blonde cry even more harder if possible.

"_H-Hey weirdo…" _Natsu whispered.

"Your going to be ok, Natsu. Were going to patch you right up and you'll be safe again." The blonde hiccupped through her heavy sobbing.

The dragon slowly shook his head. "_I'm g-glad. If I-I had known turning into a d-dragon and w-waiting a hundred years just for me to meet you. I would have t-took'n the pain of being alone gladly…" _Natsu groaned the pain in his chest unbearable.

"No don't speak like this your going to be just fine!" The blonde yelled. Natsu couldn't give up just yet. After all they have been through. The princess couldn't believe that he was actually… no she didn't believe it.

"_I-is your d-dad ok?" _Natsu cooed against Lucy's warm hand. As his body went frigidly cold.

"Yes he'll be ok and so will you!" Tears one after the other streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

"You know why? c-cause… I LOVE YOU!" The blonde blurted out through sobs, confessing towards the now dieing dragon.

His jaw lines curved into a smile one last time. The Dragons final words. 'I love you too.' Natsu slurred. The Dragon started to fall into complete nothingness as all he could hear were to blondes wails for him. Her voice was fading from his ears. It was true love, something that Lady Demune could never understand. Something she left out of her flawless plan. It was the Love they shared for each other.

_~0~_

A shimmering glow sparkled as sweet soft voice greeted him back to the real world once again. Staring up to a white ceiling, a monitor beeped rhythmically, driving the salamander insane. Lifting up a hand he was in complete shock that he had a hand to begin with! Sitting up he steadied himself looking at his human form he missed so dearly. His well built tan body, the spiky pink tuffs for hair. Pinching himself to check if he were dreaming, it all was true he was his old self again. He then suddenly flushed at the thought of his loved one. When suddenly the voice spoke again.

"How you feeling?" She whispered.

"W-weirdo?" Natsu spoke quietly back. The lovely blonde was sitting right by him the whole time waiting for him to awaken. After weeks of endless nights the Dragon was unconscious laying in bed for at least two months.

"Ha ha now why is it you call me weirdo all the time?" Lucy questioned always wanting to know why he could call her the weirdest of nicknames.

Natsu smiled at her question extending his arms out for a hug. As they both went in for a warm and lovingly embrace.

"_Cause you're my weirdo." _

_~0~_

The father finished the monologue to his tale. The two children sitting at his feet had tear marks stained on their cheeks. But a confused look held on both the children's faces.

"That's it?" The boy commented lamely, believing it cant be over.

"I don't understand daddy. So did the Dragon die or no?" The little girl added.

"No, he's alive. But all he could remember was when he woke up in hospital." The man scratched his head as if trying to remember something.

"Wait how did he turn into a human again?" The brother questioned once again.

"We'll once Demune was killed the curse was lifted. DUH!" The father spoke as if he were pointing out the most obvious thing in the world. He thought he did a pretty good job of telling the story. Short, simple, sweet, and to the point.

Both children sweat dropped at the ending of their father's made up story. They _were_ hoping for a better ending.

"Dad you could have _at least _done a better job at making up a better story. This was the lamest one yet." The son rudely remarked.

The father frowned. "Oi, it isn't made up it was all true!"

"Sorry daddy but I'm going to have to agree with Igneel on this one." The little blonde girl smiled to her father giving him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for the story.

"But Wendy…" The father whined trying to get his daughter at least to understand him.

But it didn't work as both children yawned announcing they would be heading to bed two personal butlers escorted them to their rooms.

Leaving the father all alone. Well not _all _alone anyways. Scratching the back of his neck he sighed heavily as pale arms snaked around his neck from behind. Making him chuckle happily.

"Hey Luce…" The pink headed man smiled up to his wife. As she gave him a long kiss on his forehead.

"They didn't believe you huh, Natsu?" Lucy sighed.

"Nah… They thought I made the whole thing up."

"That's cause you always leave out the best part of the story…" The blonde added.

"What's that?" Natsu raised a brow towards his wife questioningly.

"Them." She responded.

When suddenly a creaking came from the door. A woman knocked twice gaining the attention of both parents.

"King Natsu, your presence is needed in your daughters bed room she say's only daddy is brave enough to scare the monsters out of the closet." The maid curtsied low, respectfully towards her higher up.

Lucy giggled giving her husband a sweet kiss on the lips as he got up from his reading chair. "Go scare away those scary monsters my brave little dragon." The blonde-haired woman mocked the Kings new assignment

"You're such a weirdo Luce…" Natsu made his comeback, earning a pout from the blonde. Kissing her once again, longer this time around. He put his hand at the size of her back as her arms snaked around his neck once again. Breaking the kiss the dragon finished his sentence.

"But you're _m_y weirdo."

* * *

**Tada! Well that's the end for this story. Complete and ready to start another story for the lucky winner of today's first review. The ending was rushed a bit but that the only way I possibly knew how to end a story like this XD well hoped you enjoy and stay tuned for tomorrows update for Fallen Angel.**


End file.
